


Or it might be this.

by tjnstlouismo



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, bad tacos, insane theory, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnstlouismo/pseuds/tjnstlouismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another response to page 30, Starfighter Comic. I'm just apologizing right off the bat. </p>
<p>Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.

"Hon? Babe, hey wake up!" Keeler shook the thrashing agitated body lying close to him. His lover sat straight up, shaking himself out of a deep sleep, breathing hard, disoriented.

"What?" Keeler put his arm around the quivering shoulders next to him, drawing him closer.

"God honey, you're drenched, was it another nightmare?" Keeler held his lover tightly, rocking him in the dark; both wide awake now.

"Yeah, fuck, god...sorry, sorry to wake you again, baby." Soft lips nuzzled at Keeler's ear, seeming to relax. He snuggled down in the bed, wrapping his arms around Keeler's waist, hugging him tightly. Keeler petted the soft black hair, clicking his tongue at him in concern.

"You've got to see your doc, honey. You promised me last time this happened you have yourself checked out." Keeler fussed at him, rubbing soothing circles on his muscular back. His concern met by a big sigh of resignation. "Yeah, I know I did, but what am I supposed to tell him? That I keep having the same fucked up nightmare? Some sexy blond dude doing a striptease for some hook nose guy with an eye patch? I mean, that's just fucking crazy!"

Keeler leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm worried about you baby."

"Ok, ok, maybe I should, I don't know, maybe I have a brain tumor or something?"

Keeler swatted the round ass now naked with the covers slipping off as he squirmed around trying to get comfortable again. "You don't have a fucking brain tumor, idiot! I'm telling you, it's those fucking taco's you insist on eating from the Mess. I think it's iguana meat; they're fucking disgusting!"

Keeler slid down in the bed, wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close, settling down to find sleep once again. Deimos turned his head and pressed his lips into Keeler's soft cheek.

"You might be right, baby, you might be right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the_nerd_word, just because maybe Evil Keeler is more than just evil. 
> 
> Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine. Evil Keeler belongs to the_nerd_word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of chapter 1.

"Hon, babe, hey wake up!" Keeler shook the agitated body that laid close to him as it thrashed in its sleep.

He sat straight up, shook himself out of a deep sleep; disoriented. "What?"

Keeler put his arm around the shoulders next to him; drew him closer. "Oh honey, you're drenched, was it another nightmare?" Keeler held his lover tight and rocked him in the dark of their quarters; both of them wide awake now.

"Yeah, fuck, sorry...sorry to wake you again, baby." Soft lips nuzzled at Keeler's ear and he began to relax a little. He snuggled down in the bed, wrapped his arms around Keeler's waist and hugged him back. Keeler petted his soft black hair and clicked his tongue at him in concern.

"You've got to see your doc, honey, you promised me last time this happened, you'd have yourself checked out." Keeler fussed at him; soothed him as he rubbed circles on his muscular back.

He sighed deeply in resignation. "Yeah, I know I did, but what I am supposed to tell him? That I keep having fucked up nightmares about you being a bad guy?"

Keeler leaned over and planted kissed across his furrowed forehead. "I'm worried about you, baby. What was it this time? The one where I paralyze you and cut your throat?"

His lover shivered and said, "Yeah it was that one, but it was so fucked up this time. I got my knife out and stabbed you instead, baby, it was so awful!"

"Honey, you don't even carry a knife. I wish you'd have yourself checked out." Keeler pursed his lips at him, and his lover sighed again.

"Ok, ok, maybe I should, I don't know, maybe I have a brain tumor or something?"

Keeler swatted his muscular ass, now naked as the covers had slipped off as he squirmed around in an attempt to get comfortable again. "You don't have a fucking brain tumor, idiot, I've told you, it's those awful taco's you ate for dinner. I think its iguana meat, geez they're fucking disgusting!"

Keeler slid down in the bed, wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close and settled down to find sleep once again. Encke turned his head and pressed his lips to Keeler's soft cheek.

"You might be right baby, you might be right."

If Encke hadn't slipped so quickly back into sleep, if he would have kept his eyes open just a moment longer, he would have noticed a greenish glow in the room that came from Keeler's pale blue eyes. Keeler's lips formed a small, grim curl and he whispered, "Goodnight, lover,” as the multi faceted panels whirled then rotated and slid into place, “sleep tight."

　

　

:


End file.
